


This Is A Beautiful Start To a Life Long Love Letter

by Exotic_Deamon, K1mHeechu1



Series: It's a Better Place Since You Came Along!Verse (FR) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Business, CEO!Johnny, Dance Instructor Lee Taeyong, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, NCTEnt AU, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The boys own their own company
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotic_Deamon/pseuds/Exotic_Deamon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: “Johnny.” Taeyong paraissait à deux doigts de la crise d’angoisse. Les mains tremblantes et se mordant la lèvre pour essayer de rester calme. « Dis quelque chose avant que je ne panique. »Oh. Sans s’en rendre compte Johnny était resté silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.« Oui. »Ou : Johnny et Taeyong adoptent un enfant.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: It's a Better Place Since You Came Along!Verse (FR) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811386
Kudos: 3
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	This Is A Beautiful Start To a Life Long Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is A Beautiful Start To a Life Long Love Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626257) by [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1). 



> NDA:  
> Hello ! C’est le jour 2 de la Prompt Week, et celui que j’ai choisis d’utilisé c’est « l’Épiphanie ». Même si vous n’avez pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre, je vous recommande de lire la première partie de cette série, [parties précédentes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016182)  
> pour comprendre ce qu’il se passe vraiment ici.  
> Merci mille fois à mon incroyable beta @Swanyu_Tales pour être si incroyable. J’espère que vous apprécierez. Et on se voit demain pour un autre prompt.
> 
> NDT:  
> Voici la traduction de la 2ème partie de cette série ultra cute.  
> Merci [@K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1) de m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.

« C’est bien les filles, maintenant juste un peu plus de force dans votre coup de pied, vous devez le faire paraître plus puissant. » dis Taeyong tout en en faisant la démonstration à la classe derrière lui. Il opina à leur progrès, souriant alors qu’elles amélioraient le mouvement. « C’était super ! Maintenant répétons depuis le début jusqu’à la fin du deuxième couplet. Si vous êtes toutes au point, vous pourrez partir plus tôt, c’est vendredi après tout. » Il remit la musique, et fit en sorte d’être attentif à tous leurs mouvements. Il sourit grandement une fois qu’elles eurent fini. « C’était parfait ! Maintenant allez-y, on se voit lundi ! »

L’excitation qui les prit pendant qu’elles sortaient le fit sourire. Il aimait la manière dont ces enfants étaient capables de s’entrainer et apprendre les ficelles du business de l’Entertainment, mais étaient toujours capables d'évoluer et de grandir comme des enfants, sachant qu’ils trouveront non seulement l’éducation et la discipline nécessaire mais aussi du soutien au sein de NCTEnt.

Taeyong était bien placé pour savoir que la plupart des labels n’étaient en rien comme NCTEnt. Il était heureux que cette compagnie n’aie rien en commun avec les autres.

« Tu es prêt à rentrer ? » Il se retourna et sourit en entendant la voix d Johnny.

« Yep, les cors sont finis pour aujourd’hui. Les filles ont tellement progressée. Je suis si fier d’elles.» Taeyong mit sa veste et sautilla vers Johnny qui le rattrapa dans ses bras, et l’embrassa tout en souriant à comment leurs lèvres devinrent roses au contact. « Est-ce qu’on peut avoir du poulet pour souper ? »

« Est-ce ta manière de me dire que tu ne veux pas cuisiner. » Taeyong le repoussa sur le côté et Johnny rit en laissant un baiser sur sa tête. « Bien, allons chercher du poulet. »

« T’ai-je dis je t’aime aujourd’hui ? »

« Seulement quinze fois, mais ça ne me dérange pas de l’entendre encore une fois. »

« Je t’aime. »

« Je t’aime. »

* * *

Taeyong avait la tête ailleurs remarqua Johnny.

Il passait des heures sur le sol chauffant près de la fenêtre, observant les lumières qui parsemaient Seoul à leurs pieds. Depuis le début Taeyong adorait la vue depuis leur penthouse . C’était même la raison principale de leur choix pour cet appartement. Ça n’avait pris qu’un regard à travers l’immense baie vitrée pour savoir que ça deviendrait leur chez eux.

Mais Taeyong passait des heures à regarder dehors sans pourtant vraiment rien regarder, enfoncé profondément dans ses pensées, serrant un cousin en peluche contre son torse. Et si le silence n’avait pas fait réaliser à Johnny que quelque chose n’allait pas, l’inertie l’avait fait.

L’essence même de Taeyong était en mouvements, ses doigts tapotant, ses pieds suivants des pas connus de lui seul, sa tête se balançant quand il fredonnait pour lui-même. Mais la plupart de ses mouvements s’étaient immobilisés et tu, ses doigts enfouis dans le coussin moelleux et sa tête se reposant contre la vitre.

Johnny s’inquiétait. Il n’avait jamais vu son âme-sœur comme ça, pas durant les années qu’ils avaient passées ensemble, pas depuis qu’ils étaient marié, pas depuis les quatre années qu’ils vivaient ensemble. Tout allait pour le mieux : la compagnie prospérait, les professeurs et les artistes étaient heureux et contents avec leur part de travail, leur amis toujours aussi proches et ils avaient les neveux les plus adorables au monde, tombaient amoureux d’une nouvelle manière chaque jour et leur lien était plus fort que jamais.

Il était perdu. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui dérangeait vraiment son âme-sœur.

« Johnny. » Il fut tiré de ses tourments par Taeyong qui se tenait devant lui, la tête penchée sur le côté en signe de confusion. « Tu vas bien ? Je t’appelle depuis un moment. »

« Désolé, je réfléchissais juste. Viens ici. » Taeyong sourit et s’assit sur ses cuisses et noua ses mains derrière la nuque de Johnny.

« Tu sais que je t’aime plus que tout au monde n’est-ce pas ? Taeyong hocha de la tête, se penchant pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Yongie, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Depuis maintenant une semaine tu es silencieux et absent. Je suis inquiet.

Taeyong se mordit la lèvre, se souleva des cuisses de Johnny pour se placer à ses côtés sur le sofa.

« Je… tu te souviens de comment nous avons babysitté Mark, Jeno et Renjunie samedi dernier ? » Johnny acquiesça. « Et bien je pensais que… Je veux des enfants. Avec toi. Je veux qu’on fonde une famille. » Taeyong précipitait ses mots comme si il se forçait à les prononcés avant de perdre tout son courage.

Johnny senti l’air quitter ses poumons. Il se souvenait d’à quel point Taeyong avait parut heureux en jouant avec les enfants, de comment il avait sauté sur l’opportunité de passer une journée entière avec Jeno et Renjun pendant que Jaehyun et Doyoung prenaient un break bien mérité dans leur vie parentale et passaient la journée ensemble. Et de comment il avait immédiatement accepté de garder Mark le même jour à la seconde où Yuta et SiCheng lui avaient dit avoir besoin d’un baby-sitter d’urgence après avoir appris que leur maison allait subir une inspection éreintante, une étape nécessaire dans le processus d’adoption qu’ils vivaient. Comment il avait proposé que Yang Yang, De jun et Guan Heng restent une semaine entière quand Ten avait attrapé la pire grippe intestinale qu’ait connue le genre humain et que Kun tentait désespérément d’éloigner les enfants avant qu’ils ne l’attrapent.

Et soudainement Johnny put voir le futur. Il pouvait voir Taeyong poursuivre un tout petit à travers l’appartement, des gloussements emplissant l’air et des jouets partout sur le sofa. Il pouvait imaginer une des deux chambres inoccupées se transformer en nurserie, un jaune lumineux aux murs et des peluches Winnie l’ourson partout.

“Johnny.” Taeyong paraissait à deux doigts de la crise d’angoisse. Les mains tremblantes et se mordant la lèvre pour essayer de rester calme. « Dis quelque chose avant que je ne panique. »

Oh. Sans s’en rendre compte Johnny était resté silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Oui. » Le visage de Taeyong s’éclaira. « Oui. Nous sommes mariés depuis quelques années déjà, nous avons des revenus stables, et nous pouvons accommoder nos emplois du temps pour prendre soin d’un enfant, nous avons un beau foyer avec de l’espace en suffisance. » Il pouvait voir les larmes dans les yeux de son âme-sœur menacée de tomber. « Et tu feras le meilleur des pères Taeyong. Je t’ai vu avec nos neveux et ça me coupe le souffle de voir comment tu leur es dévoué et comment tu les couves. Je pense qu’on a plus qu’assez d’amour pour le partager avec un enfant.

« Tu seras un excellent père Johnny. Tu es super avec les enfants aussi. Je veux dire, regardes comment idolâtre Mark, à quel point il t’aime. » Johnny rit. Il avait aidé Yuta et SiCheng à l’adoption de Mark. Il avait été placé en famille d’accueil chez eux, mais Yuta en était tombé amoureux à la seconde où il l’avait serré dans ses bras, il avait su instantanément que Mark était destiné à être leur enfant, ils avaient alors entamé une bataille pour poursuivre son adoption. Mark avait été en foyer de transit un bref moment après avoir été retrouvé abandonné devant un poste de police avec une lettre écrite en anglais expliquant comment on ne pouvait pas prendre soin de l’enfant et d’une couverture bleue toute douce enroulée autour de lui. Les travailleurs sociaux les avaient prévenus que l’enfant ne comprenait pas le coréen, et c’est pourquoi Yuta et SiCheng avaient immédiatement demandé de l’aide à Johnny pour communiqué avec Mark, et c’est aussi comme ça que Johnny est devenu le traducteur officiel du petit garçon qui venait de leur être confié et qui baragouinait à peine quelques mots . Mark avait développé des liens solides avec son oncle favori, le suivant partout comme un caneton et voulant devenir comme lui. Yuta avait été extrêmement jaloux de la façon dont Mark semblait oublier tout le monde à la seconde ou voyait Johnny, mais avait accepté que Johnny parle anglais avec Mark en hommage à quiconque soit la personne qui leur avait offert leur enfant. Taeyong s’était toujours demandé comment il était possible pour un enfant de switcher entre le coréen ; l’anglais, le japonais et le chinois selon la personne à qui il parlait, mais il ricanait en se souvenant de la manière dont Mark mixait les quatre langues ensemble quand il avait commencé à parler.

« Faisons ça. Adoptons un enfant. » Taeyong se jeta sur Johnny.

« Faisons ça. »

* * *

C’est comme ça qu’ils commencèrent le processus d’adoption.

Ils passèrent des heures à remplir des formulaires sans fin : informations personnelles, citoyenneté – ce qui dans le cas de Johnny se résumait à aller chercher un passeport coréen, ce qu’il avait pu obtenir étant fils d’un immigré coréen et ayant vécu à Séoul depuis ses 15 ans, et ça rendait les choses plus facile que s’il l’avait fait avec son passeport américain – parcours d’ éducation, emplois, historique médical - Johnny avait été surpris d’apprendre que Taeyong avait souffert de rhumatisme articulaire aigu étant enfant et avait passé la plupart de sa petite enfance en faisant des allées retour à l’hôpital à cause du traitement mais aussi des effets secondaires – leur historique financier et judiciaire, et d’autres informations sur leur vie de famille et leur mode de vie en général.

Ils avaient dû écrire le type d’enfant qu’ils souhaitaient adopter. « N’importe quel enfant. » avait instantanément répondu Taeyong. « Nous pouvons gérer avec des conditions médicales si besoin, nous avons les moyens pour un traitement médical et tout de l’amour à lui donné. »

« Je me moque de si c’est un garçon ou une fille. » déclara Johnny. « Vous ne choisissez pas le sexe d’un enfant biologique, pourquoi voudrions-nous alors choisir dans ce cas. »

Ils avaient réuni leur certificat de naissance – celui de Johnny avait été difficile à obtenir. sa mère avait dû demander une copie et leur envoyer par mail – leur certificat de mariage, carte d’identité, certificat d’âme-sœur, diplôme universitaire, revenu et situation financière, résultat d’examen physique et casier judiciaire, - Johnny avait encore une fois du demandé à ses parents de lui envoyer son casier américain par mail.- Ils avaient dû subir de multiples visites de la part des assistants sociaux, qui devaient évaluer dans quelle mesure ils pouvaient s’adapter à un enfant, et également interrogé la plupart de leurs amis proche.

Après des mois de travail intenses, ils reçurent l’approbation du gouvernement et on leur apprirent que soit ils seraient présentés à un enfant disponible à l’adoption qui était compatible, soit ils pouvaient déposer une demande spécifique si ils connaissaient un enfant en particulier qui avait besoin d’être adopté. Ils avaient été prévenus que ça pourrait prendre des mois, voire des années même. Ça ne dérangeait pas Taeyong et Johnny. Ils auraient leur enfant quand l’univers décidera qu’il est temps.

* * *

« Taeyongie, tu es libres ? » Taeyong détourna son regard de la table abandonnant les bouteilles d’eau qu’il utilisait pour planifier les placements pour le prochain comeback des Dream, il sourit à la vue de son compagnon.

« Hey Johnny ! Je planifiais juste une chorégraphie, mais je n’ai plus de classes pour la journée. Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, Jaehyun a prévu une visite à l’orphelinat de Jeno et Renjun, pour leur offrir des cadeaux et jouer pour les Red Velvet, et je me demandais si tu voulais venir ? »

Taeyong comprit instantanément.

« Laisse-moi attraper ma veste et je suis avec toi. »

* * *

Le bâtiment qu’occupait l’orphelinat était petits mais bien entretenu, les enfants étaient réunis autour des filles qui distribuaient des cadeaux et discutaient avec eux.

Taeyong et Johnny avaient décidé de se séparer pour le moment et promis de retrouver l’autre si jamais ils accrochaient avec un enfant en particulier.

Johnny était parti avec les plus petits, instantanément attiré par le chaut auquel il était habitué grâce à leurs neveux pendant que Taeyong avait décidé sortir dehors dans le petit jardin situé à l’arrière du building, il regardait les enfants jouer partout à l’extérieur.

« Somi serait un bon choix. » il avait presque sursauté aux mots soudains et regarda à sa droite ou il trouva un petit garçon plus âgé que ceux qu’il avait pu voir jusque-là, assit à une table avec des marqueurs et un livre de mandala a dessiné devant lui.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous les regardez comme si vous ne saviez pas comment les approcher. Somi serait un bon choix. » Il indiqua une petite fille qui jouait dans le bac à sable avec un garçon plus jeune. « Vous devriez aimer Minhyuk aussi, il est très gentil et adore s’amuser. »

Taeyong hésita une seconde avant de faire quelques pas vers la table.

« Je peux m’assoir ici ? » le garçon haussa les épaules et hocha la tête quelques fois avant d’attraper un marqueur et de colorier une nouvelle parcelle de son mandala. « Merci. Je m’appelle Taeyong »

« Jungwoo. »

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance Jungwoo. Quel âge as-tu ? »

« J’ai 11 ans, Somi 5 et Minhyuk en a 3. Ils sont tous de gentils enfants, ils méritent une famille » Taeyong fixa Jungwoo tout en sentant son cœur se comprimer douloureusement.

« Et toi ? Depuis quand es-tu ici ? »

« Depuis tout bébé. J’ai été dans quelques foyers d’accueil, mais je suis toujours revenu ici. Vous devriez vraiment aller leur parler, ils seraient heureux d’avoir une famille. »

« Peut-être plus tard. Qu’est-ce que tu aimes faire ? » Taeyong vit Johnny sortir, leurs yeux se verrouillant instantanément et Taeyong regarda vers Jungwoo puis de nouveau vers Johnny. Il acquiesçâ resta où il était sas faire de bruit.

« J’aime dessiner des mandalas, les plus jeunes n’ont pas la patience de les faire donc ils n’y touchent pas et je peux les faire tout seul. J’aime ranger et chanter »

« Tu chantes ? »

« Oui, j’aime vraiment ça. Je chante beaucoup à l’école. Je ne chante pas ici parce qu’on n’est pas autorisé à être bruyant ici, et je ne peux pas déranger les plus jeunes. » Jungwoo leva son regard pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait parlé la première fois, et oh. Il était tellement mignon, avec de grands yeux sombres, des lèvres charnues, la peau pâle et des cheveux brun foncé qui étaient bien trop courts pour paraître beau mais semblaient doux et brillants. « Je suis désolé monsieur, mais les enfants méritent vraiment une famille. »

« Et pas toi Jungwoo ? » Jungwoo se mordit la lèvre et rabaissa son regard.

« Je suis trop vieux pour être adopté. C’est ce que toutes les familles qui visitent le foyer disent. Tout le monde veut un bébé ou un petit enfant, personne ne veut d’un enfant plus âgé. » La manière dont il déclarait ça comme si c’était une évidence, comme si ça avait été démontré scientifiquement brisa le cœur de Taeyong. En levant son regard, il pouvait voir la même douleur que la sienne se refléter dans les yeux de Johnny.

« Taeyong. » fit la voix clair de Johnny. « On doit y aller. » Taeyong acquiesça et se leva.

« Ça m’a fait plaisir de te parler Jungwoo. Tu es vraiment un enfant bien. »

« Ravi de vous avoir rencontré aussi Taeyong-ssi. » répondit Jungwoo e s’inclinant légèrement avant de retourner à son mandala.

Taeyong et Johnny repartirent vers leur voiture, Johnny ouvrit la porte arrière avant de laisser Taeyong monté en premier avant de le suivre et de refermer la portière.

Une fois complètement à l’écart des regards curieux, Taeyong fondit en larmes, sanglotant bruyamment. Johnny l’entraina dans une étreinte, laissant une main passée de haut en bas sur le côté de son visage, le peignant du rose de leur lien d’âme.

« Johnny… » Hoqueta Taeyong entre ses larmes.

« Shhh….je sais. »

« Ce pauvre petit… Il... Johnny, tu ne l’as pas entendu au début, la première chose qu’il ait fait, c’est de me dire de gentilles choses sur les autres enfants. » Taeyong essayait de respirer entre ses sanglots, et Johnny le serra plus fort contre son corps. « Johnny, il pense sincèrement qu’il ne mérite pas d’être adopté parce qu’il n’est pas un petit. » Johnny resta silencieux, le laissant fulminer contre son épaule, caressant doucement son dos pour le calmer. Taeyong inspira en essayant de se calmer ; il se recula et regarda Johnny dans les yeux.

« C’est lui que je veux. »

Johnny sourit.

« Je sais. »

« Je veux l’adopter. »

« Je sais. » la main de Johnny peignait les cheveux blonds de Taeyong et il hocha la tête. « Faisons ça. Déposons une demande pour Jungwoo. »

«Taeyong laissa passer un soupir de soulagement, laissant tomber sa tête pour laisser reposer contre le torse de Johnny.

« Je t’aime tellement. »

« Je t’aime Yongie. Et nous feront de notre mieux pour faire de cet enfant le nôtre. »

* * *

Ils ont donc rempli une demande avec les informations sur Jungwoo qu’ils avaient demandé à l’orphelinat et remis à l’assistant sociale qui s’occupe de leur dossier, il leur avait dit qu’il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que la demande aboutisse comme peu de gens désiraient adopter un enfant de plus de 10 ans.

Et ils ont attendu.

On leur a dit qu’ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de contacts sociaux avec Jungwoo avant qu’ils ne soient approuvés et que la procédure d’adoption n’aboutisse, mais ils ont eu la permission d’envoyer des paquets à Jungwoo, donc une fois par semaine, Taeyong envoyait à Jungwoo un petit colis remplis de collations saines, de mandala à colorier, de photo d’eux deux, de leurs amis et leur neveux, et de petites notes lui souhaitant une bonne semaine. Johnny ajoutait toujours quelques friandises américaines venant de sa planque parce que « Tes snacks manquent de sucre, et c’est un gosse Yongie. Laissons le avoir une confiserie de temps en temps. »

La première semaine de décembre, on leur a signalé que leur demande avait réussi. Qu’ils étaient maintenant dans la dernière ligne droite dans leur processus d’adoption.

Ils avaient reçu la nouvelle en beau milieu d’une réunion de famille, ça a donc fini par 19 personnes criantes, se réjouissant, célébrant en même temps. Les enfants ne comprenaient pas vraiment, mais ils criaient et gloussaient tout comme si. Taeil eut du mal à calmer Jaemin après eux les adultes se soit rassis pour continuer à discuter. Alors que Jisung s’était instantanément endormi dans son porte-bébé, Jaemin rejoint Jeno et Renjun dans le coin bruyant des tout petit. Yuta continuait à rire de Mark qui jouait aux grandes personnes, et SiCheng continuait de le réprimandé. Mark était plus âgé d’un an que le terrible trio, et donc ressentait le besoin de prendre soin d’eux et de diriger. Le fait que les trois l’écoutaient vraiment surprenait encore toujours tout le monde, un mot de Mark et le trio le suivait comme des petits canards.

Taeyong tenait un Chenle somnolant pendant que ses parents préparaient Mark à retourner chez eux. La famille de Yuta et SiCheng était les dernières personnes présentes dans l’appartement, et il commençait à se faire tard et personne ne voulait avoir affaire à 6 petits grincheux ensommeillés et 3 écoliers primaires grincheux pas si fatigué que ça en même temps.

« Regardes toi. » roucoulait Taeyong au petit d’un an. « Tu es tellement fatigué n’est-ce pas Lele ? » Chenle blottit sa joue contre ses clavicules en fermant les yeux, s’endormant pendant que Taeyong le berçait.

« Il est extrêmement mignon. » dit Johnny en regardant Taeyong promener le bébé.

« Il l’est vraiment. Il l’est même encore plus quand il dort n’est-ce pas ? » Dit Yuta en le reprenant des bras de Taeyong, l’enveloppant précieusement dans une couverture pour le garder au chaud lors du trajet de retour.

« Il est tout le temps mignon ! » protesta Taeyong et cela fit rire tout le monde.

« Celui-ci aussi est adorable. »Dit SiCheng en portant à moitié endormi.

« C’est toi le plus mignon n’est-ce pas Markie ? » Mark plus endormi qu’éveillé hocha quand même aux mots de son oncle favoris, faisant glousser tout le monde.

« Merci de nous avoir reçu ce mois-ci les gars. »

« Y a pas de problème, on aime avoir tout le monde proche. »

« Eh bien, on se voit lundi les gars ! »

* * *

« Johnny… »

« Hmmm ? »

« Tu es réveillé ? »

« Ouai, je l’suis »

« On va avoir Jungwoo. Il va devenir notre fils. »

« Il va l’être. Je suis tellement heureux. »

« Moi aussi. C’est comme si depuis tout ce temps j’avais eu un trou enforme de Jungwoo dans le cœur sans que je sache qu’il existait avant de le rencontrer. »

« On essayera d’être la famille qu’il mérite. Il mérite le monde. »

« Il le mérite vraiment. »

« Je t’aime tellement. Merci de vivre à mes côtés. »

« Je serai toujours là. Je t’aimerai jusqu’à la fin du monde et même après. Maintenant, dors. »

« B’nuit. »

« Sweet dream Love. »

* * *

Ils ont réparé une des chambres supplémentaire, la vidant et la repeignant d’un joli vert, laissant le plafond blanc pour le contraste, et acheté de nouveaux meubles qu’ils assemblèrent ensemble en se chamaillant quand ils se trompaient et qu’ils devaient tout démonter pour recommencer.

« Maintenant je comprends pourquoi on dit qu’ IKEA construit ou brise des couples. »

« Johnny fermes là et donne-moi le tournevis ou on ne finira jamais. »

Ils avaient espéré passer Noël avec Jungwoo, mais malheureusement l’adoption n’avait toujours pas été finalisée.

Et elle ne l’était toujours pas pour le Réveillon, ils avaient donc du passé le Nouvel An sans leur fils.

Mais ensuite ils reçurent l’appel.

La procédure administrative était complète. Tout ce qu’il manquait pour rendre ça officiel c’était leur signature et celle de Jungwoo, et ils seraient enfin une famille.

* * *

Le jour où ils étaient supposés aller chercher Jungwoo à l’orphelinat était ensoleillé, sans aucun nuage en vue.

Ils avaient demandé à Taeil, leur ami le moins émotif d’être leur caméraman et d’enregistrer l’ensemble du processus, sachant qu’ils voudraient avoir une trace de ce jour dans le futur, pour le revoir encore et encore quand Jungwoo grandirait.

Ils ont conduit jusqu’à l’orphelinat avec la gorge nouée, un sourire nerveux au visage et les mains moites. Ils retrouvèrent Taeil en face du bâtiment.

« Prêt ? » leur ami sourit en préparant la caméra.

« Autant qu’on puisse l’être. »

Ils se firent dirigés à l’intérieur par un employé qui leur apprit que Jungwoo s’était réveillé tôt qu’il était prêt et les attendait depuis des heures à cause de la nervosité qui ne l’avait pas laissé dormir. Il ouvrit une porte et les laissa entrer.

Et là se trouvait Jungwoo, se mordillant anxieusement les lèvres, portant le sweater que Taeyong lui avait offert pour Noel, Il les observait d’un regard hésitant mais intense.

Taeyong s’accroupit en face de l’endroit où était assis Jungwoo, laissant un peu d’espace entre eux pour éviter de le rendre inconfortable.

« Hey, bonjour Jungwoo. »

« Bonjour Taeyong-ssi. Bonjour Johnny-ssi. » Johnny lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Hello Jungwoo. »

« Est-ce que je… » Bredouilla un moment Jungwoo avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Est-ce que je peux vraiment venir avec vous ? Et rester ? »

« Si tu nous le permets, on adorerait devenir tes parents. » répondit gentiment Johnny.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Jungwoo s’élança dans les bras de Taeyong, lui soustrayant un halètement de surprise avant de l’entourer étroitement dans ses bras, les larmes de Jungwoo entrainant les siennes. Johnny ravala ses propres larmes et s’agenouilla pour les enlacer tous les deux.

* * *

Ils ont signé les papiers. – Taeyong avait commencé à sangloter quand Jungwoo n’avait pas laissé l’employer terminer de demandé si il voulait être adopté avant de crier oui.- et mis toutes les affaires de Jungwoo, un sac à dos et une valise, dans le coffre de la voiture. Ils remercièrent les assistants sociaux qui leur apprirent que les certificats et les papiers appropriés seront envoyés aussitôt qu’ils seraient remplis et leur souhaitèrent bonne chance.

Ils dirent au revoir à Taeil, qui leur souhaita une bonne journée et donna un câlin d’au revoir à son neveu avant de rentré chez lui.

Jungwoo avait été silencieux pendant qu’ils rentraient à l’appartement, mais ils pouvaient voir tous les deux au combien il était relaxé contre le siège en cuir, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

« Et voilà. Bienvenue à la maison Jungwoo ! » Johnny ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer tout le monde avant d’amener la valise à l’intérieur.

Taeyong vit la manière dont les yeux de Jungwoo s’embuèrent quand il trouva trois paires d’odieuses pantoufles roses les attendant dans le hall d’entrée. Il regarda Taeyong pour confirmation, et Taeyong acquiesça en pressant son épaule et Jungwoo fit glisser ses pieds dans la plus petite paire. Ils ont tous deux emboîté le pas.

« Tu peux explorer et découvrir tout ce qui se trouve dans cet appartement. N’aie pas peur de toucher, ou de demandé quoi que ce soit si tu ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, Okay ? » Explique Johnny et Jungwoo hacha la tête.

« Ici c’est ta chambre. » Taeyong s’arrêta devant une porte. « Vas-y »

Jungwoo fit quelques pas avant d’ouvrir la porte. Sa bouche s’ouvrit en d » couvrant les murs verts les meubles noirs et la couette verte assortie.

« C’est à moi ? » murmura-t-il avalant le nœud évident de sa gorge.

« Tout à toi Jungwoo. » Johnny caressa ses épaules. « Bienvenue chez toi fils. »

Jungwoo mordit sa lèvre en se retournant pour les fixer tous les deux, laissant apparaitre un sourire éclatant en s’avançant pour timidement les étreindre doucement tous les deux. Taeyong enveloppa instantanément les épaules de Jungwoo ses bras et Johnny fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Ils se regardèrent.

Leur être entier était rempli d’amour pour leur fils.

Le trou de leur cœur en forme de Jungwoo était à présent rempli d’amour.

_Mon cœur entier_

_Sera tien pour toujours_

_Ceci est un merveilleux commencement_

_Une lettre d’amour à la vie_

_Dites au monde que nous avons tout_

_Que je t’ai choisit_

**Author's Note:**

> NDA:  
> J’ai tenté de mon mieux de rendre le processus d’adoption aussi réaliste que possible, mais j’ai mélangé les choses et les lois de différents pays. Donc désolé si ce n’est pas tout à fait exact.
> 
> Fun fact : J’ai mal orthographié « Jungwoo » 42 fois avant de réaliser qu’il se passait quelque chose de bizarre.
> 
> Retrouvez-moi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)
> 
> NDT:  
> Venez discutez, je mord pas !  
> Sur [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Dolipolie) ou [Twitter](https://www.instagram.com/doli.solanki/?hl=fr)


End file.
